wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Varilin Zanaire
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom |birth = 831 NE}} Varilin Zanaire is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah and also a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower. Appearance Varilin has red hair. Her nose is not particularly prominent, nor are her cheekbones very high, considering she is Saldaean. She resembles a stork: slim and taller than most men. Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Varilin is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 26(14). But this is probably an error because this is the level of sisters with an average strength, and 13 levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Varilin is a too weak Sitter compared to them. Varilin's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as novice and Accepted which was in total thirteen years, roughly the same as sisters that are between levels 18(6) and 19(7), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Varilin is 169 years old. She was born in Saldaea in the year 831 NE and went to the Tower in 848 NE. After spending seven years as novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 861 NE. She was elected Sitter recently in the year 992 NE. Activities Her Ajah Head sent her to the rebels because she was not invited to the vote to depose Siuan and raise Elaida. This would help keep her safe, and allow the Ajah to help defuse the rebellion. So she supported Romanda because it would help stalemate Lelaine and make the rebellion easier to control. Rebel faction In Salidar Varilin apparently belonged to Romanda Cassin's faction of Aes Sedai. She was concerned about reports of the Seanchan collaring women, though she had to be careful in bringing it up in the Hall because she was part of Romanda's faction. In Salidar, during a class taught by Elayne, Varilin made a mistake in trying to make ter'angreal and created an explosive ball of fire in her hands; she would have died had Dagdara not been nearby to Heal her. Later, after the siege was put around Tar Valon, Varilin was one of the Sitters wanting to begin negotiations with Elaida's White Tower. When Egwene allowed the talking Varilin took charge as the head negotiator. She votes NO in the Rebel Hall of the Tower for an alliance with the Black Tower. Later Varilin was in the group that negotiates with the White Tower Aes Sedai in Darein. Because of this she missed Lelaine Akashi's emergency meeting of the Hall with Jahar Narishma. She was one of the Sitters to re-swear the Three Oaths on the Oath Rod and proved that she was not Black Ajah. She was then part of the unanimous vote to attack the White Tower with their army. The White Tower re-united Varilin remains a Sitter when the Hall of the Tower is re-united after the White Tower Schism. The Sitters try to hold a secret meeting without Egwene, discussing ways to temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. Varilin voted against a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting of the Hall, Varilin voted in favour of the new rules and procedures in the Hall as outlined by Egwene, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. During the Last Battle Varilin, Takima and Saroiya are the three Sitters designated to manage the White Tower and Tar Valon in the absence of the Amyrlin, the Keeper and the other Sitters in the Hall. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai